Prior art methods for determining properties of radiant energy beams typically do not permit multiple properties of the beams to be measured at the same time and also are not able to be readily reconfigured for alternate applications. One prior art system employs a single type of detector that is embedded into a target board which limits the flexibility of using the system for multiple uses and for measuring more than one property of the radiant energy beams at the same time. Further, prior art systems use many individual, distributed detector elements which also limits the usefulness of the systems. A need therefore exists for improved systems and methods for determining properties of radiant energy beams.